Lectores del Viento
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Un sentido de percepción al elemento, sumamente refinado e íntimo, para ellos, era como escuchar suaves palabras… El Viento les susurra. Era algo especial, que sólo ellos podían hacer, y sólo por eso, no les importaba demasiado, que cada vez que se arrogaban al vacío, estaban saltando a la vida o a la muerte. ['Mes de Avatares y Hayao Miyazaki']


**[Este Crossover Participa en el 'Mes de Avatares y Hayao Miyazaki' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]**

Creo que se me empieza a notar mi fascinación por el vuelo, sólo he tenido la oportunidad de viajar una vez en avión, no fue extremadamente fenomenal, de hecho, me dio miedo en aquel entonces, mi sueño y mayor pasión, que creo que sólo el destino decidirá si la cumplo o no, es poder volar en un biplano, sería feliz.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de _Aang, el Último Maestro Aire_ , pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor. Igualmente no me pertenece el universo de _Nausicaä,_ pues fue creado y pertenece a Hayao Miyazaki, él fue la mente maestra que le dio vida a los personajes en un primer momento; la película fe producida por el maravilloso Studio Ghibli, no por mí. Nada me pertenece, sólo las palabras.

 **Resumen:** Un sentido de percepción al elemento, sumamente refinado e íntimo, para ellos, era como escuchar suaves palabras… El Viento les susurra. Era algo especial, que sólo ellos podían hacer, y sólo por eso, no les importaba demasiado, que cada vez que se arrogaban al vacío, estaban saltando a la vida o a la muerte.

 **Rated K:** Algo corto, donde espero expresar lo especial que es la oportunidad de estos dos personajes, Aang y Nausicaä, de ser uno con el viento.

 **...**

 **Lectores del Viento**

Escrito por Marianna B.

.

Lanzarse al vacío y que el viento os levante, no es un juego de niños.

En un principio, tanto para Aang como para Nausicaä era increíblemente innato, así lo creían, ambos sentían que en sus almas, residía una parte que era del viento; a lo largo de su vida, lograron darse cuenta que su don natural no era algo común, que no cualquiera puede confiar tanto en su instinto, o en una herramienta, que les sirve como alas artificiales.

Además de sus alas, los jóvenes poseían un sentido de percepción al elemento, sumamente refinado e íntimo, para ellos, era como escuchar suaves palabras…

El Viento les susurra.

Lo sienten en el agite de sus ropas, si eran cuidadosos, que una manga de su vestimenta se agitara de una manera y no de otra, podía significar que había un cambio de dirección de la brisa, o incluso que perderían el camino del canal del viento.

Cuando maduraron, notaron que cada vez que se arrogaban al vacío, estaban saltando a la vida o a la muerte.

Pero era algo especial, que sólo ellos podían hacer, y sólo por eso, no les importaba demasiado.

Nausicaä adoraba inhalar le aire puro de allá arriba, y una vez su mundo cada día más recuperado, la sensación se incrementaba sin parar, e incluso cuando no podía darse ese lujo, en los tiempos en que no usar mascarilla era mortal, que la brisa jugara con sus cabellos, y sintiera su cuerpo y mente en otro mundo, no tenía comparación.

Etéreo. Era la palabra misteriosa que venía a su mente. La sensación podía ser infinita, la libertad podía serlo, al igual que podía desvanecerse como si nunca hubiera existido, sin dejar rastro.

Aang, con quien el Viento no tenía cabellos con los que jugar, percibía en su alma lo mismo que aquella joven de otro mundo, no se conocían, y nunca lo harían, pues son de mundos diferentes, pero todos los seres vivos sienten, y esas emociones, trascienden, así es cómo, en medio de una nada absoluta, el Viento daba a leer a las dos personas lo mismo: libertad, independencia, disfrute.

El aire fría congela la punta de las narices al pasar el tiempo, se colaba por las ropas, sin importar si eran túnicas o conjuntos de lana, si la brisa soplaba muy fuerte, los ojos lloriquearían, y no podían distraerse por eso, cuando pierdes la conexión con el viento, no es como leer un libro, perderte, y simplemente regresar, no, si pierdes al Viento, si pierdes su susurro, puedes caer en picada mortal.

Nunca les había pasado, a ninguno de los dos, pero algo les decía, probablemente su instinto, como siempre, que esa era la consecuencia precisa.

Allí arriba no todo es blanco y azul, tampoco había necesidad de que apareciera la aurora en el anochecer, para nada; cuando los rayos se desintegran en las partículas de agua suspendidas, muy arriba, más allá de las nubes, donde ambos lectores del viento se remontan, se pueden apreciar tantas matices y tiernas tonalidades, que no cualquiera puede descubrir. Ese es un secreto, que ningún piloto les revelará.

No hay nada más emocionante que mirar hacia el vacío.

Si no hay final, no hay nada más estimulante que el vértigo que amenaza en el abdomen.

Y al lanzarse, no hay momento más satisfactorio como el que las cadenas quedan atrás, y sólo empiezas a seguir a tu corazón, a tus sentidos más profundos, a tu espíritu.

Eres uno con el Viento.

 **Fin de Lectores del Viento**

…

Algún día subiré mi long fic de Nausicaä, algún día. Espero que pronto, pues creo que la trama ya está bien añejada en mis carpetas desde hace más de dos años…

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, ¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Les gustó? ¿Serían tan amables de alegrarme mi penosa existencia escritora y dejarme sus opiniones e impresiones al respecto? ¡Juntos podemos mejorar!

Con gran cariño!

" _ **Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

Marianna B.

…


End file.
